Experiment 15
by death-by-anime789
Summary: The School no longer wants to hunt down Max, so they decide Fang is the next best thing. But of course, the Flock aren't gonna let them get away with it with out a fight. And boy are they gonna fight...


**Yeah, just something I'd thought of a while back. I wrote it down somewhere, lost it, and here I am, retyping it for your enjoyment. So, Enjoy!**

Max's eyes slowly eased open, exposing them to the afternoon sunlight. That's strange, she didn't remember going to bed, and especially not on the **floor**. Max sat up from her sprawled out position on the floor, and starred out at the window with the shredded curtains. Wait _shredded_ curtains!

Max quickly recovered from her dazed state to get a better picture of what was going on. Looking around, she saw that she appeared to be in what she assumed was a motel room. But the curtains on the rather large window were torn to shreds, by what looked like claws, the room was trashed, the decretive paintings and lamps smashed around the room, and the rest of the flock were spread around the room, in similar positions to Max's.

Max stood up, and walked over to the nearest bird-kid to her, Angel. "Angel, wake up! Wake up!" Max said to the still sleeping child, while shaking her shoulder. Angel began to awake at the sudden noise, and sat up eimedently. She quickly turned to Max, looking a little fearful. "Max what's going on?" she asked. "I don't know, but I need you to help me to wake everyone else up, ok?" Max said, trying to stay as composed as possible. Angel nodded in response, following Max's lead of staying calm. She stood up and ran over to Gazzy, while Max moved to Nudge.

Once Max and Angel woke up Nudge and Gazzy, Max moved to Iggy, and woke him as well, faster than the others. "Max…?" Max turned to Nudge, who looked rather scared. "I can't find Fang…" Max started to panic in her mind, while also coming up with as many logical answers as possible, which probably weren't the case.

"Perhaps he left the room to get something to eat." Max suggested, as Iggy joined the flock in standing.

"Then why didn't he wake us up?" Gazzy asked.

"And how did we end up on the floor?" Iggy joined in, rubbing his sore neck.

"I'm not sure, but what I want to know is 'what did this to the room?'" Max said.

Everyone was silent for a second. "Wait, I think I remember something from last night!" Angel all of a sudden said.

"What is it?" Nudge asked.

"We were all sitting in this room, before it was trashed, and then something was thrown through the mail slot. And everything is just foggy from there." Angel said.

"Yes, I remember now! We had checked in to this motel last night." Gazzy added.

"Oh yeah." Max said, remembering as well.

"But that still doesn't explain where Fang is." Iggy said.

"Maybe someone at the front desk saw him. Like he could have gone out to get something, like a drink or food." Nudge suggested.

"Maybe, let's go find out." Max said, and left the room, the rest of the flock behind her. They proceeded to the front desk, and found a Latino woman on the other side.

"Um, excuse me, you wouldn't happen to of seen a tall guy, with long black hair pulled back into a pony tail come by here, did you?" Max asked the woman.

She looked at the flock for a second before shaking her head back and forth. Max sighed. Then Angel spoke up.

"Was he with us when we came in last night?" the woman paused for a moment, thinking back, before nodding her head, yes.

"That's great, now we have a five hour time frame where we could have lost him." Max announced after the flock had thanked the woman and headed back to their room.

"I think I remember him being in the room with us when everything started going foggy." Angel said.

Hmm, this gave Max an uneasy feeling.

"Alright, when we get back in the room, I want us to search for whatever was thrown through the mail slot, ok?" Max commanded, and the others responded by nodding.

They reached the door again, and as they entered, they gasped at the man inside.

"Jeb, what are you doing here?" Max hissed at the man, spitting venom with her words.

Jeb sighed, and stood up, his lab top at his side.

"I am not her to cause trouble; in fact I'm here to lend a helping hand. I believe you have lost Fang, have you not?" The older man said, setting his lab top down on a clear spot on the table.

"How do you know, what are you even getting at!" Max continued to hiss.

Angel then put a gentle hand on Max's arm. "_It's ok Max, he really is telling the truth._" Angel said through her mind read.

Max nodded in response and tried to ease her tension. She walked over and stood above the man as he typed away at his computer, with Angel at her side. The rest of the flock kept a respectable distance away from him, like Max, still a little unsure.

Jeb browsed through different files, looking at each carefully, before finally clicking on one, close to the bottom of the large file screen. And by what Max could tell, it looked quit newly made. It opened up to an even longer screen, filled with words and schedules.

"What's this?" Max asked.

Jeb stood up and motioned for Max to take his seat. A little hesitant at first, Max slowly eased into the chair, now sitting in front of the lab top.

"This is something you need to read; it's the latest activity of the school."

Max, just barely following what Jeb was saying, began to read the page. Well, more like skim through it.

**Operation: Starting Over**

**The scientists of the School have now accepted our failure with experiment 16. It has proven to be a true lost cause and there for, we shall start over, not making the mistakes we did again. In order to start over, we shall need another hybrid human, with the same bird DNA. There for, while not being as strong as experiment 16, we will be using experiment 15, to conduct this project. It's structure is very close to that of 16, and with a little bit of improving, it could become even stronger. Though, since 15 has accompanied 16 on many of it's riots, we will have to find a solution to it's obedience to 16.**

**There for we must conduct a trial to fix that obedience –**

Max jumped out of her seat, glaring down at the computer, panting with pure rage. She then turned to Jeb, still showing the boiling anger, brought on by her read.

"Let me guess, Fang, is experiment 15, isn't he!" Max asked, sounding madly angry but calm.

Jeb replied with a small nod. Max replied by flipping the chair across the room, adding to the debris already there.

"Are you saying Fang is at the school?" Nudge gasped in shock.

Jeb nodded.

"Wait, why Fang, why not Max like usual. Why the sudden change of heart?" Iggy asked, still very confused.

"I guess they finally realized it wasn't any use to hunt **me** anymore. So they went with Fang." Max explained.

Everyone shuttered at the news.

"What do we do Max? Do we go find Fang?" Gazzy asked.

Max was silent for a second, looking at nothing but the floor. "No…" She finally said. "We find Fang, and take that school down for messing with our family!" Max finished, looking now at the flock. The others smiled, nodding in approval at the plan.

"Alright then, lets fly!"

**So, what you think? Good, Bad, Ok? Please review! Your opinions are always welcome! :D**


End file.
